A Prelude to Departure
by Thirteenth-Spider
Summary: Mito's POV about Gon's decision to be a hunter. An example of what 16 times of listening to Keze no Uta can do to your brain.


Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter does not belong to me. So you can't sue me.  
  
A Prelude to Departure Narrated by Mito  
  
It didn't feel right. It was just yesterday that Gon was laughing happily because of the big fish he caught. Now, he's going away. He's going to be a hunter just like his father. He's going to fulfill his dream. I know I should be happy for him, but I can't. I don't want to be left alone again.  
  
Once he left me, the man that I loved. He married my sister and led a happy life. He left me again, when my sister died and he became a hunter. But at that time, he also left me his son, Gon, to take care of. I was reluctant on taking Gon, maybe not because I know a father must look after his own son, or that I might not be able to take good care of his him. I guess it was because - I was scared. Scared that when the baby grows up, he'll leave me, just like his father. I remembered what Jin told me once. About a dragon giving birth to dragons, and a phoenix giving birth to a phoenix. Gon, the thought of him going to be like his father scared me.  
  
And yet, I felt such comfort with Gon. He looked up to me like he was his own mother, and I felt like he was my own son. I let myself believe that he will not turn out like his father. This boy loves me so much that he won't leave me alone.  
  
Tears poured down my cheeks as I peered into Gon's room. Gon was happily packing his things for his trip tomorrow, where he'll be catching a boat to get to the headquarters of the Hunter Association, where he'll take an exam. He may not come back after that.  
  
I started to wonder. Was he going away because he was mad at me? Mad at me for not telling him about his father. Couldn't I take the place of his father? Did I not treat him right? I tried my best but.  
  
I looked up to see Gon's worried face. "Why are you crying, Mito-san?" he asked me. I hugged him and started crying even harder.  
  
"Oh, Gon." I sobbed. "I'm sorry if I never told you anything about your father. I'm sorry if I wasn't such a good parent to you. Just please, don't go away."  
  
"What are you talking about, Mito-san?" he said with a grin. "You were never a bad parent to me. And besides, I'll come back when I pass the exam."  
  
"But, you may not pass the exam!" I cried. I remembered what I read in a magazine that only 1 out of 100 out of 10,000 examinees pass. And that not everybody survives in the exam. "You could get killed, or worse!"  
  
"I won't die, Mito-san. And I won't fail either," Gon said, still smiling. "I'll pass this exam, not only to find my father, but also that you could be proud of me."  
  
I was shocked when I heard that. Why would I be proud that my little Gon would leave me? I slapped him on the face, and ran to my room.  
  
We never spoke to each other until dinner. In the middle of dessert, Gon said to me "I'm sorry, Mito-san. But, its just something I have to do."  
  
"I know Gon." I said. "I know. Just promise me you'll come home safely."  
  
"I will. I promise."  
  
That night, I watched over Gon as he slept, just like I did when he was a baby. I reminisced about the times when he was still young. About the times he would cry when he fell down and I was always there to comfort him. About the times when he would ask me to sing him to sleep and about how he would tell me with a sweet smile on his face "I love you Mito-san." It's different now. Gon's growing up, and I have to accept that. He'll be leaving tomorrow and all I can do is to I wait for him, pray that he'll be safe and that he'll come back someday like he said he will. I hope he does.  
  
End A/n: This is the kind of thing that 12 times of listening to "Kaze no Uta" again and again can do to your head. (Wait a minute, was it 12 or 16 times I listened to Kaze no Uta again and again. I kinda lost count.) Newayz, this happened because it's always Mito's face that comes in my mind when I hear it. So, being a sick puppy and all, I wrote this fic. It ain't full of angst like the last one entitled "Eyes" but I hope you like it.  
  
Completed on June 12, 2002 


End file.
